


Nos encontraremos de nuevo

by DeanCasDeanCas



Series: Después de todo, estamos aquí juntos [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin is alive, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More comfort than hurt, Reunions, Rights for my OTP, Season/Series 04, They still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasDeanCas/pseuds/DeanCasDeanCas
Summary: What if someone else was with Raquel in the last scene of eighth episode.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Series: Después de todo, estamos aquí juntos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Nos encontraremos de nuevo

The door opened and Denver, Stockholm and Rio, ran into the staircase, taking off their masks. Right behind them, two masked characters entered, closing the door behind them. Everyone watched as the newcomers pull down the black chimneys. The gang members were a little confused because only Raquel was supposed to appear in the Bank of Spain, and in the meantime someone was accompanying her. They held their breath when the other person turned out to be Berlin.

"Hello my friends. Missed me?" There was a lopsided grin on Andrés' face.

Martín couldn't believe what he saw. His best friend, whose death he has mourned for the last two years, was alive. He thought it was impossible, and yet he stood before him and smiled in a way that made the Argentinean fall in love with him so many years ago. For a while he felt like he was hallucinating.

Helsinki was the first to react - he shouted out his joy and took Andrés in his arms. Then the rest of the gang joined them and they lined up in a narrow circle, hugging each other. The only one who stayed on the side was Martín, who watched his companions, who were overwhelmed by joy. He wanted to escape from that staircase as far away from the love of his life as possible. He didn't even know what to tell him. The last time they saw each other, Andrés hurt him badly. For a very long time, he couldn't pull himself together after the other man had given him hope, only to destroy it and leave him. It occurred to him that it would take a long time before he would be ready to forgive him, but despite this, Martín still loved him just as much before they parted. He decided to talk about it all at the right time, because now he wanted to enjoy the moment.

Andrés opened his arms wide and looked at the engineer.

‘’Hello again, mi querido.’’

Martín was the one who closed the distance between them.

‘’Hello, Berlin.’’ He hugged the other man and placed his chin down on Andrés’ left shoulder, as he nuzzled his face against his best friend’s scruffy cheek. ‘’I’ve missed you so much.’’

They behaved like there was nobody else but them so Raquel decided to do something. ‘’We’ll give you some privacy, boys.’’ After a while she and the other gang members were gone.

‘’I’ve missed you too, Martín. There wasn’t a day when I wouldn’t think about you,’’ he whispered, slowly stroking his friend’s wet cheeks. ‘’I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that one day you’ll be able to forgive me.’’

The engineer leaned his forehead against Andrés’ forehead and gave him a loving look.

‘’You’re right, it won’t be that easy but I can’t deny that I still love you.’’

Andrés couldn't hide his happiness when he heard those words. He kissed tenderly his friend’s corner of the mouth. 

‘’I know, and I’ll do everything I can to make up for those lost years.’’ Andrés felt Martín’s hand pull around the back of his neck, their chests brushing as their lips crashed in a loving kiss. They both moaned in pleasure and Andrés grabbed his waist. Martín deepened their kiss, lightly tugging at the hairs at the back of Andrés’ head. They both tried to convey their feelings through this kiss. All the love and passion they had for each other. Andrés firmly cupped his cheeks, pulling away to catch a breath of air. ‘’I love you with all my heart, mi amor.’’

This confession made Martín hold his breath for a while and he wanted to hear it as many times as possible. He missed his soulmate so much that he couldn’t help but cover Andrés’ face with tender kisses. 

When they were standing on that staircase, it occurred to them that they would do anything to get out of the Bank of Spain together and alive. They will realize their plan, which they worked on together for several years in the monastery. And then they will spend the rest of their lives together in Palermo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this fanfic. I'll appreciate comments and kudos.


End file.
